Legolas/Bio
Legolas is an Elf who was part of the Fellowship of the Ring in the Third Age. He is the son of the Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood, a Prince of the Woodland Realm (Mirkwood), a messenger, and a master bowman. With his keen eyesight, sensitive hearing, and excellent bowmanship, Legolas is a valuable resource to the other eight of the Fellowship. __TOC__ Battle vs. Sebastian Vael (by Greenberet69) Sebastian: Legolas: After the death of Alistair all the countries of Thedas decide to avenge the death and sail to Middle-Earth and begin a war with the people of Middle-Earth. Sebastian Vael has hired 4 mercenaries to assist him and they decide to scout out Middle-Earth. While they are scouting in a forest known as Mirkwood unknown to them they have entered the forest of the Prince elf Legolas. Legolas with the elf sight sees them and brings 4 Mirkwood elves with him to confront them. Legolas finds Sebastian and the mercenaries and orders his elves into position to ambush them and loads an arrow into the Bow of Galadrim. Without warning one of Sebastian's mercenaries goes down with a arrow stuck in his neck . Sebastian and the mercenaries turn and see Legolas and the Mirkwood elves on the hillside and take out their bows and arrows with Sebastian taking out his Starkhaven longbow and they begin firing their arrows with Sebastian scoring a hit on a Mirkwood elf hiding behind a tree . Legolas takes out his elvish long-knives and orders the elves to charge and so they also take out their elvish swords. Sebastain sees this and takes out his Spider Heart daggers with the mercenaries taking out their swords and they charge to. 2 mercenaries charge at Legolas and Legolas uses his dual elvish long knives to parry their strikes and then stab both of them at the same time . A Mirkwood elf charges at Sebastian and Sebastian is able to duck under a slash from the elf and then stab him in the back with both daggers . Sebastian's last mercenary is able to hold off the last 2 elves and stabs 1 right through the stomach with his sword but while pulling his sword out the last mirkwood elf stabs the mercenary through the back . Both Legolas and the last elf charge at Sebastian and Sebastian takes out his Starkhaven longbow and fires hitting the last elf in the heart . While trying to get another arrow into the longbow Legolas quickly moves in and uses his knives to destroy the longbow and so Sebastian quickly takes out his Spider Heart daggers and the two engage. Legolas tries to slash and stab Sebastian but his armor holds meanwhile Sebastian is able to stab Legolas through his chainmail armor on the right hip. Legolas yells in pain and kicks Sebastian back and starts running and Sebastian gets up and chases after him. While running Legolas takes out the Bow of Galadrim and learns that Sebastians right arm is not protected aims and fires hitting Sebastians right arm making him drop one of his daggers and Sebastian still charges. Legolas quickly acts pulling back 3 arrows which stuns Sebastian as he has never seen that and Legolas releases. 1 arrow hits his armor bouncing off but the other 2 arroww gets lucky hitting Sebastian on his forehead and right between the eyes . The Prince of Starkhaven falls down dead, Legolas moves in to make sure he is dead and yells in victory "For Mirkwood!!!!!!" WINNER: LEGOLAS Expert's Opinion While Sebastian dominated in close range and armor, the deciding factor was Legolas' incredible Mastery of Archery. He was famous for being able to fire 2-3 arrows at the same time which actually has a surprise factor considering Sebastian from where he comes from no one can do that. Also that he was able to aim and hit 99.9% of the time at the locations not protected by armor even hitting moving targets with pinpoint accuracy. The deciding X-Factors were Legolas's better training and superior mastery of archery. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios